bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
High Finance
High Finance is an Advanced Track in BTD6. It was first released on the Version 3.0 update. Overview This map consists of many city buildings that can be built with in-game cash, hence its name High Finance. There are many buildings that will block monkey sight. Additionally, all of the buildings have not been built yet and players must build up to be able to place monkeys on the buildings. The price ranges from $350 to $1500 to build. The players do have a park in the middle to use, with two buildings at the top and bottom and ground path leading toward them, a pond in the centre with a stone bridge which the bloons go across (and there is element of elevation, which mean towers can't hit bloons on the bridge from the ground even though their range isn't blocked) and 4 nice decorating bushes. There are 20 buildings (2 in the park, 4 in the middle and 14 on the outside) which 5 of them are already built (all of them are in the corner with 2 on the left one). The road is based on the dollar sign $ (on odd rounds, the path that the bloons travel is the S part, while even rounds path is the U part of the road). Before the players build the buildings there are 14 cones, 37 colourful fences, 5 steel bars, 17 wooden planks, 1 crane, 9 roadblocks and 7 bushes. After all of the building are done, there are 4 flats for Banana Farms, 8 AC fans, 1 watertower, 13 more bushes, 5 chimneys, 8 boxes, 3 wooden planks that are left, 1 crane, 1 town centre, 1 little home, 64 windows (16 for each of 4 the glass buildings) and 9 roadblocks from before. Tips *One Spike Factory can be placed on the bottom-right section of the green path, between the bottom building and the intersection of the road. When set on Close, this makes a brilliant spot to place a 0-2-5 Permaspike. *The alley between the 2 rightmost buildings has just enough room to place a tower with a small footprint. This is an amazing spot for a 3+-X-X Dart Monkey, as on odd rounds this is the single longest straight track a Spike-o-Pult can fire down reliably. *Obyn Greenfoot can be placed directly at the upper-left grasspatch from the bridge to solo up to Round 9. Rewards Gallery High Finance all built.png|All buildings built Maximum finance placements.png|Filling almost the entire track with towers, with barely enough space to fit these towers (excludes Arctic Wind land bonuses) Actual Maximum Finance Placemernts.png|A fully populated track with absolutely no room to place other towers. Buildfor.png|Build for... Trivia *This is the second map to come in an update. *The map is very similar to Cornfield because both have very little available space at the beginning and players must use cash to get more space. **Currently, this is the only map with buildable obstacles. *If players click on the crane, it moves around. *The track is the shape of a dollar sign $. *As a recent update (maybe 12.0), a Sniper Monkey doesn't have a Line of Sight problem even if it is standing on the ground. The advanced challenge on 09/24/2019 also involved in this "feature." **The xx4 Sniper Monkey has a normal Line of Sight, though the xx5 does not. Category:Tracks